triwizard tournament, with demigods and an Oracle
by kittycataction
Summary: Rachel and some demigods gets send to Hogwarts during the three wizard tournament. it's the most unusual tournament yet, not three, but four wizards, and a bunch of demigods! rated T for safety...
1. Chapter 1

"I DON'T WANT TO GO!" I said, glaring at the wall, my dad was a complete idiot! "I WON'T GO THERE!" started pacing around.  
"Oh, come on, honey. It's a great school. Your mother went there." I felt my neck go hot. "That does not mean it is a good school, dad! I will not back to that stupid ladies academy!" I hit the quit call button, and tossed it on the bed.  
My room at the attic in the great house was covered with paintings, drawings and mirrors. I was so angry! And confused. "WHY ARE PEOPLE IDIOTS!?" I grabbed a piece of paper, and started sketching furiously.  
Suddenly, I had a tugging sensation in my stomach. I put my pencil down, and clasped my hand in front of mouth. I felt really sick. I knew what was happening. "CHIIIIROOOON!" I screamed, before my sight went green.  
When I woke up, was laying in a bunk. The corners of my eyes were wet. Jason and Percy were staring down at me. Percy smirked and said. "You have seriously got some lungs, Rachel. We heard you from the archery field!" I nodded, my body feeling all gooey. "did I give any prophecy or something?" I asked, rubbing my eyes. Jason had a worried look on his face. "no," he said. "but you drew this."  
He held up a drawing of a castle. In front of the castle there was two gigantic pigs, no wait, hogs who stood up close to the gates. _Statues_, I thought.  
"where is that?" I asked. I could hear the clopping of hooves, and Chiron appeared behind the boys.  
"Where you and the others are going next."

Later on

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" I was grinning like a maniac. THIS was perfect. This, was the perfect reason to get away from that stupid ladies academy!  
"I'm in!" Leo was smiling as well. Percy stood next to Jason discussing the matter of leaving camp.  
Annabeth was chewing the inside of her chin, thinking. Nico stood in the shadows, but I could see him nodding slowly.  
"You know what?" Percy said. "I think this could be cool." Annabeth Nodded. "but how do we get to London? We can't fly, remember?" Chiron nodded. "That's why, I got this from my dear friend"  
he held out a little pouch filled with a green powder. "go and pack your things now, demigods, you are going to Hogwarts."  
I ran upstairs, and started packing stuff in a huge backpack dad gave me long ago_. Pencils, clothes, toothbrush… _  
I left my phone on my bed, not wanting to bring it. I knew that Chiron had already talked to dad, but… no. I wouldn't be to one to call him.  
I slipped the phone into the pocket of my jeans. My chb t-shirt was splattered with paint, but I didn't really care.  
I grabbed a blue bandana and tied my hair away. When I got downstairs Leo was jumping around so excited, he looked like he needed to pee.  
Nico stood in the corner, eyeing Leo with a sly smirk. The other boy's energy seemed to amuse him.  
Annabeth knocked the door open with her shoulder, carrying a backpack, and a bag full of books.  
Percy came right behind her, with a school bag size bag. I felt the heavy bag on my back staring at percy's little bag.  
Piper and Jason came just after the two. I don't have anything against Piper, I'm just used to the fact that the prettier you are, the worse are your personality.  
Piper is nice, by all means, but anyone who could look pretty with un-brushed hair and huge shorts makes me uncomfortable.  
"SohowdowegettoLondon?" Leo asked. There was no pause between his words, he was so excited he almost contain himself. Percy and Jason chuckled.  
"Slow down, Leo. Nobody understands you." Percy grinned at him. But Chiron seemed to understand him. He smiled and held up the pouch again.  
"by floo powder."


	2. floo powder and half moon glasses!

For those of you who haven't tried floo powder, here is a little tips; DON'T! it's scary, it makes you dizzy, and you feel like some bastard have set a fishing hook between your toes, dragging you through space.  
It might sound cool, but it's horrible! I went first, then Nico, Leo, Percy, Jason, and the girls.  
I fell out from a fireplace, face first into a carpet. It smelled like coal, I thought, before realizing, that it was my nose that was full of coal.  
I coughed, and a felt that my throat was awfully dry.  
Suddenly, something hit my back, I was tossed forward and rolled a few meters before hitting a table. Nico's clothes were even blacker than usual, full of coal and dust. He coughed, and looked up at me, his face full of coal. He snickered, and I was about to ask what was so funny, before the flames behind him turned green, and spewed out Leo, looking just like his usual self. Always full of coal, that guy.  
We managed to get out of the way before the rest arrived. We were in a huge office, full of strange were all made of silver, and made calming ticking and plinging noises. Leo looked like he was holding in an extreme fangirling attack. His hands were wrapped around himself, and his eyes shone. "This. Is. FANTASTIC!" He jumped and punched the air. I turned around to see Piper, still annoyingly beautifull, even with coal in her face. Leo was buisy looking at the instruments, and Jason was looking at some paintings on the walls. They seemed to move around a bit. Annabeth was almost hanging out the window, looking at the building we were in. suddenly, the door opened, a man in purple robes entered. He had long silver hair and half-moon glasses on his long crooked nose. His eyes reminded me of Thalia's; piercing blue, almost x-raying. He smiled at us.  
"Welcome, Demigods, to Hogwarts."

Leo looked at him, his jaw dropped. "Did you make these?" he asked, staring at the instruments.  
The man nodded, a smile on his lips, giving him even more wrinkles by the corners of his eyes. "yes, son of Hephaestus. I did." Leo wrinkled his eyebrows. "how do you know wh-" He cut himself off, realizing how obvious it was that his father was Hephaestus. "my name is Leo, by the way." He muttered.  
A couple of moments after, all the demigods had introduced themselves. I had my eyes fixed on my feet. I felt really pathetic. "and you, child?" I looked up, the man was looking at me. I cleared my throat "well, I'm not a demigod." I muttered_. How do I explain this? _But, thank the gods, Annabeth saved me from the awkwardness of the situation.  
She put an arm around my shoulders. "Rachel, our redheaded Oracle. The oracle of Delphi, in fact" she grinned. Thank the gods for good friends. I nodded. "So, technically speaking, I'm not a demigod, I'm more like… Moral support." The old man chuckled. "yes, yes indeed."  
He walked up to us. "I am Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts." Anywhere else, I would have laughed at that name, but actually, it suited him. He looked like a man who could be called Dumbledore.  
We were told that we could either sleep in one of the houses, Gryffindor, Slytherin, hufflepuff or Rawenclaw.  
If we didn't want that, we could have a tent in the outside area. I like camping, but for a whole semester, naah.  
We accepted the kind offer of staying inside. We were shown around the school by prof. Dumbledore. We didn't meet anyone, since it would be a while until everyone arrived. We were told the story of the school, and presented to some of the ghosts. When we returned to dumbledors office, he asked us to sit, but there were no chairs. He swept an arm out, and seven chairs appeared out of nowhere. "so," he said after we sat down.

"this year, will be special. This year is the three wizard tournament."

"The three wizard what?" Leo asked. he looked suspicious, like someone told him, "eat all you want, we will send your kids the bill when you're dead!"  
"And, what will that mean to us?" Annabeth asked. "I mean, we aren't wizards, so there is nothing we can do, right?" Dumbledore smiled at us. "Well, chrion and I discussed the possibility of you joining us? that you can choose who to send to each of the tournaments?" I chewed my lip. "it would be a bit cool, but…" it was Jason who broke the silence. He was a natural leader and almost always made great choices. "guys, we are one up on the wizards, I say we'll do it!" Dumbledore nodded. "you will know get to know the rules and challenges later." there was a loud roar underneath the floor. "ah! Here comes the students of Hogwarts!"


	3. perverted ghosts and identical gingers!

**please leave a review after reading! thank you!**

We were led into a smaller room, together with some of the teachers.  
We were told that the clairvoyance teacher would arrive later on. A professor called Severus Snape, who apparently taught potions, could literally be Nico's uncle or something. They had the same dark appearance, and they both had that evil glare. I'm not saying that Nico is evil, just that he is extremely intimidating!  
Prof. McGonnagle seemed like an awfully stright person. Her hair was pulled back in a tight knot at the back of her head, and she looked down at us as we were a cute little puppy with rabies. We were told that we would enter the great hall after being introduced by Dumbledore.  
"The two other wizarding schools are called Durumstrang institution and Beauxbatons Academy. They won't stay inside Hogwarts like you. You will be chosen by the sorting hat, which will tell you where to stay." I looked at the others, we were all still covered in coal.  
"Um, is there anywhere we could by any chance get ourselves cleaned up a bit first? We do look like were all from cabin 9"  
Leo shot me a badly acted offended look and the others chuckled.  
We were shown to two different bathrooms, one for the girls and one for the guys.  
I tossed my dirty clothes away and stepped into one of the many different shower booths.  
I quickly rinsed all the ash of my face and arms, before grabbing a bottle of shampoo. When I took of the lid, the smell of vanilla and cinnamon hit me.  
After I'd washed my hair and body with many interesting scents, I got out of the shower, as the first of the girls, only to find my clothes washed and neatly folded on a bench outside the shower.  
They were soft and warm, and I was pulling the t-shirt over my head when I heard a shriek.  
I ran out of the wardrobe, only to find all the boys, wearing only towels, but still fully armed, waving their swords while desperately trying to keep their towels on.  
Leo's face was a mix of extremely embarrassed and terrified.  
Nico looked like he wanted to murder something, his face whiter than usual, but now with a faint blush on his cheeks? No way, that boy could blush? Wow.  
I heard a giggle, and out of the boys wardrobe, a girl came flying.  
She was almost transparent, like a ghost. She was wearing a school uniform and huge glasses.  
"Oye! What were you doing in the boy's wardrobe?!" I asked.  
Apparently, Leo hadn't noticed me before now, and he shrieked and jumped, clutching his towel even harder. "oh, calm down, Valdez." I sighed.  
The girl giggled again. "I wasn't spying, if that's what you think." She smirked.  
"OH, really?" I said, raising my eyebrows. "No, I was investigating." I couldn't help but laugh.  
"Go investigate somewhere else before I call the teachers." I told her. And with that she flew off and left the boys.  
I turned my back at them. "now, you guys go get dressed."  
As I entered the girls bathroom again, I found Piper braiding Annabeth's hair. "What was that all about?" annabeth asked, and I told them what happened.  
"I'll walk around a bit. See you guys later."  
To be honest, I felt a bit left out, seeing Piper and Annabeth, being all best buds.  
I'd long ago realized that I was really not like them at all. I turned around a corner and bumped straight into someone.  
Or rather, sometwo.  
"Hello." They said, completely synchronized. "Watch where you're going."  
They looked completely alike, with their red hair and sly smirks.  
"We haven't seen you before, have we?"  
I shook my head. "Well, I'm Fred, that's George." The boy on the left pointed at the other.  
"You're identical." I said, raising my eyebrows.  
"yeeah." George said, "Are we by any chance related, I mean you could be a Weasley." His brother said.  
"A what?" I asked, not sure if I was supposed to feel offended or not.  
"Weasley, our last name. The family of gingers." I laughed, and pulled at a strand of my hair. "Guess, I could. But, no. my name is Rachel Dare. Rachel Elizabeth Dare, to be exact." The two boys raised their eyebrows. "That means your initials are R.E.D?" They laughed. "it suits you!" I couldn't help it, laughed with them.  
"I guess it does! I've never thought of my name that way before, really."  
They grinned. "well, which house are you in?" I could feel my cheeks grow hot. "well, um…. The teachers said something about sorting hat. So, I dunno…"  
They both looked at me, shocked. "You're a first year? you're Eleven?" I shook my head furiously. "nononono, I'm not a student. I'm more like an…. Ambassador?" I suggested. "It's complicated." I sighed. "Dumbledore will explain later."  
They glanced at each other, then grinned.  
"until then," Fred started. "let's show you Hogwarts!" George finished, sticking their arms under my shoulders, they carried me away.


	4. A hat hits me with a sword

I was laughing and having so much fun.  
Fred and George could just randomly turn and go through a hidden door or just straight through walls. I was constantly laughing, and they randomly told me funny facts, like "did you know that we have a ghost who is nearly headless?" And I laughed so much they couldn't carry me and had to set me down at the floor. "How can you be nearly headless?" I imagined people with two heads, with one chopped off. "You could ask him to show you." Fred had also started laughing.  
Suddenly, I heard a loud bell slowly ringing somewhere. BOong bOong, BoOng.  
I looked at the guys the question clearly written in my face, because they started explaining. "We are supposed to go to the great hall." Fred smirked.  
"the first years have arrived." George shrugged. "we should get going."  
They grabbed one of my arms each, and guided me down a fleet of stairs, towards two huge wooden doors.  
"Rachel! Over here!" someone called. I looked to my left, and saw the others standing with some teachers, discussing something.  
"Guys, that's my friends, I should get over there." I explained sneaking my arms to me. "I'll see you guys later." they waved to me as I walked over to Annabeth and Piper. "Relatives of yours?" Percy joked.  
"oh, shut up you." I punched him in the arm. Prof. McGonagall cleared her throat to get our attention. "so, as I was saying, you will be introduced just after durumstrang institute. Before that, you will stay outside and wait. And do not break anything." She looked straight at Leo when she said the last part. "understood?" we all muttered something like "yes, Ma'am." Or "no problem, Ma'am."  
She turned and left, walking through the great doors. "that woman could have intimidated Hera, with no problems at all" Leo muttered, pulling out some screws from his belt. Jason nodded and I was surprised to see that he looked really nervous. They all did.  
"what is it with you guys? you all look like you're nervous?" Percy smiled, "aren't you? We are going into a school filled with people who could kill you with a stick. You should be nervous." I shrugged. "I'm more nervous about presenting ourselves. Magical schools? I mean, the might do some show off fancy stuff as they enter, you know?"  
Nico nodded. "First impression is important. "I could have some of the dead walk around me? Skeletons of course, since they already have ghosts." I nodded.  
"Jason, you can fly?" I suggested, and he nodded. "I can randomly burst into flames!" Leo shouted, startling a group of students.  
"And I could do some fancy water stuff?" Percy smiled at the idea. We all nodded. "Pipes could make people do stuff. With charmspeak." Piper nodded, and grinned at Jason. "I could do some Oracley stuff? Green mist looks bloody awesome!" I suggested.  
"but what about me?" Annabeth asked. "I don't have anything to do?"  
we all stood in silence for a moment, until Percy shouted. "Yankees cap!"  
Annabeth cracked up in a smile. "yes! I could go invisible and creep on people!" She grabbed the cap that she'd somehow gotten stuffed into her pocket.  
We could hear Dumbledore speaking through the doors. All we could hear was "omgaphlaa.. humunrmu" or something….  
Leo was making something that looked like a shiny golden ball with wings, and Nico was watching Annabeth and Percy with murder in his gaze.  
Percy stood and talked to Jason while his arm rested on Annabeth's shoulder, while she was talking to Piper.  
Poor Nico, I don't even think he knows that I know…  
"guys, do you hear that?" Leo looked over at Percy. "that thumping noise?"  
I heard it too. A low, rhythmic thumping. But, louder than that I heard giggling and the sound of light running feet.  
Someone with a high voice said something which to me sounded a bit like. "leu leu leu croissant mademoiselle." Or something.  
And I speak pretty good French! My dad forced me to take French lessons. A huge group of girls entered the hall. They were all wearing the same sky-blue school uniform, and they all had the same milky white skin. The only thought I had about that was: _well that's a tiny bit racist.  
_ But, one stood out. Literally. She was huge! At least three meters tall! her face kinda reminded me of a toads, with droopy eyes and a broad huge mouth. "Allez, mes filles, nous avons besoin de faire une bonne première impression" or something… The thumping came closer.  
One of the girls opened the doors, and they all entered, skipping and dancing.  
Just after the last girl left, another group entered. They all looked Norwegian. Like some kind of Viking/Russian badass thing.  
They all had huge wooden staffs, and I figured that wwas the source of the thumping. "And now, the gentlemen from the North. The students of Durumstrang." we could hear Dumbledore say.  
All the guys started walking, hitting their staffs in the floor for each step. We heard a lot of people going "ooh" and "woooha" this didn't exactly raise my hopes for an excellent presentation of ourselves.  
"this year, we will also be hosting non-wizard people!" Dumbledore sounded excited. "these people are quite special. Not even fully human! Only Half human. They are a few of the demigods from camp half-blood. Jason levitated himself up into the air, Nico raised his arms, the ground trembling, skeleton hands rising from the ground. We all stepped forward. Leo took a few steps, before his entire body burst into flames. Percy pointed towards a goblet filled with water, and lifted it all out of the glass. Annabeth put on her cap and disappeared. People stared at us, their eyes round. I closed my eyes, and felt the air hiss around me, felt everyone's eyes turn towards me, felt the green mist surround me.  
When I opened my eyes again, I was a couple of centimeters above the ground, floating above the ground. My feet made contact with the floor, and I strode forwards, the others by my sides. The mist hissed and moved around me like a gigantic snake.  
Before we reached Dumbledore, Jason landed, Nico dismissed the dead, Percy sent the water back home, Annabeth reappeared, Leo extinguished his flames.  
I didn't pay attention to whatever Piper was doing, because I Decided to do something awesome as a finish.  
I made the mist lift me into the air, and threw my head back, at the same time I Inhaled sharply making it look like I drained the mist.  
As I landed again, I felt dizzy. I had practiced doing these kind of things, but not for this long.  
I put my hand on Percy's shoulder for support, but quickly removing it as Dumbledore started talking. "These People are the students of my good friend Chiron! You will do all to see them well through this school semester!" He did a gesture to Jason, making him step forward.  
"This is Jason Grace, son of Zeus! King of the sky and ruler of Olympus!" Jason bowed and stepped back.  
Dumbledore waved Percy forward. "This is Perseus Jackson! Son Of Poseidon! King of the sea!" Percy bowed as well, a bit more stiff than Jason.  
Then Nico got waved forward. "Nico Di Angelo! Son of Hades! King of the underworld!" Nico did a weak nod, before turning back to the group.  
"Annabeth Chase! Daughter of Athena! Goddess of Wisdom!" Annabeth smiled warmly to the crowd.  
"Leo Valdez, Son of Hephaestus! God of forges!" Leo lifted his hands and they sprung into Flames.  
"Piper Mclean! Daughter of Aphrodite! Goddess of Love!" Piper winked at the crowd, and all I could think was: _really, Piper? Really?_  
"And then! Last but not least! Rachel Elizabeth Dare! Oracle Of Delphi! Chosen by Apollo, god of the sun!" I stepped forward, looking over the crowd, feeling their eyes on me. I bowed, my legs crossed and my hair almost touched the ground  
. "And for now, These demigods will stay in the houses of Hogwarts." An old hat was brought forward, and Dumbledore placed it on Jason's Head.  
It had barely touched his blonde hair before it yelled "GRYFFINDOR!" The table in the middle shouted and clapped, Jason ran down there and sat at the end towards us. Percy was quickly send down to them as well, followed by Nico and Leo.  
It took a few moments before Piper followed. Annabeth was send just a couple of seconds after.  
The hat was placed on my head, and my vision went black. I saw inside the hat. "GRYFFINDOR!" it yelled, and as soon the last letter left its lips, something hit me in the head, almost knocking me out cold.  
I reached into the hat, and my hand closed around a slim, cold hilt. As I stepped away from the hat, looking at my hand, I gasped. In my hand there was a beautiful silver sword, decorated with rubies. The crowd gasped as wel,l and I looked up, everyone staring at me. someone in awe, others glaring in jealousy. I stepped down towards my table. I felt someone grab my shoulder and mutter. "we need to talk to you later." Dumbledore's voice was surprisingly harsh. I just nodded before joining the others.


	5. scary stairs and hot chocolate1

As I walked down to the others, the sword now heavier in my hand, I thought of about fifty ways of saying; IT WASN'T MY FAULT!  
But I knew that no one would believe me, because that's just my type of luck. As I was about to sit down with my friends, I saw a hand waving at me a couple of seat away. I walked down to the waver, and found that it was Fred…. Or George.  
I sat down next to him, and smiled at his brother who sat on the other side of the table. "Now, let the feast begin!" Dumbledore smiled.  
I have never been scared by food before, but when it randomly appears, just filling up everywhere, I will get startled.  
Fred immediately grabbed a bird's leg and started tearing off it. I first thought, Maybe I should eat properly and make a good impression. Then I spotted some pancakes and thought; screw that!  
I switched my plate with the one with the pancakes. "holy sh-, Rachel, are you seriously going to eat all that?" I looked over at Fred/George and grinned.  
"Yes I am, my good fella. Yes I am!" I didn't even bother to grab a fork, I just used my hands. Both off them. I ate for my life.  
When I was half the way down my tower people around me had stopped eating and cheered me on.  
As the last pancake disappeared I turned to the twins and grinned proudly, only to spot another ginger next to Fred on my bench. I smiled at him and reached my hand behind Fred's back towards the boy. "Another Weasley, eh? I'm Rachel!" the boys ears went red, but he shook my hand. "Ron Weasley." I smiled.  
"And your friends?" The boy with the glasses presented himself as Harry Potter, and the girl as Hermione. We were led to the dorm after the meal was finished, and I almost fell to my death about three times.  
The stairs could just randomly shift, and I was busy talking to Harry and Ron, I didn't notice, so they catched me by my wrist seconds before I fell.  
They looked at me like I was insane when I laughed it off. The girl, Hermione, looked like she wanted to murder me.  
"Rachel, why are you guys lying?" she asked, just before I entered the dorm, through some kind of painting.  
"What do you mean lying?" I asked, not understanding what she meant. "There is no such thing as God or gods!" She poked her finger in my chest. "You are liars! There is no such things." I really wanted to break her finger, but I just swatted her hand away. "if you want to call me a myth, go ahead. But I have nothing to say to you, **_Mortal_**"  
I ususally didn't call people that, because I was technically mortal myself, but this girl needed to cool the F down!  
"Braccas meas vescmini" I muttered as I stepped through the door. As soon as I looked around inside, my heart sank.  
Everyone stood in a circle around someone. All the other campers. Nobody noticed me when I walked in.  
Except Nico, who stood awkwardly in a corner. He spotted me and said something to the girl standing next to him. "We are not staying here." I smiled at him.  
I really wanted to be Nico's friend, so maybe this was my chance. "Sure! Not enjoying the company?" I joked.  
He huffed. "they are insane." We walked out from the dorm, and down the hall there was almost nobody there, since the others were in their dorms.  
We walked in silence until we reached the stairs. "I've heard there is a room where you can find anything you need." He suddenly said.  
"it's on the seventh floor." I nodded. I realized that if he wasn't gay and I wasn't the oracle, that would have sounded really awkward.  
"Let's find it then!" I grabbed his wrist and he lead me towards the left. "who told you about this place?" I asked, smiling. "a ghost. It's pretty cool."  
I nodded, and my stomach did a happy little turn on the fact that he was smiling. I really wanted him to be happy.  
"it's here." He stopped in front of a tapestry of some trolls, dancing ballet? Wut?  
"we have to walk past it three times thinking of something you need." I nodded. "could I try?" I asked, really excited.  
"sure." He gestured forward and I started pacing. _Hot chocolate, paint and a sofa._ I thought. _Hot chocolate, paint and a sofa._  
When I walked past the tapestry the last time, a loud croaking sound came from behind the tapestry.  
A door opened and I sneaked inside, Nico just behind me. the smell of chocolate hit me the moment I entered. Nico seemed to smell it as well.  
The room was big and circular, with a sofa and a table in the center. There was two cups on the table, filled with cream.  
A fireplace crackled on the wall in front of the sofa.  
Next to the sofa, there was an easel, with a canvas and there was jars filled with paint in all the colors you could imagine.  
Nico stared at the creamy hot chocolate, and licked his lips carefully. "Go ahead, buddy. There is two cups."  
He smiled, then jumped over the sofa, plummeting into the seat, grabbing a cup. I walked over to the canvas and paint.  
Grabbing a jar with a beautiful dark greenish blue, and started streaking up the background to my painting.  
After a few moments, I had the entire canvas colored green. I sat down next to Nico, waiting for the paint to dry.  
Grabbing a cup, I looked at him. "how are you, Nico?" I asked. I really wanted to know.  
"I'm fine. I- well. I'm not fine. I'm better, my life took a turn on the quest with Gaea, and I feel much easier now." I nodded.  
_C'mon Rachel! Tell him that you know. _I sighed. "Nico, I just want to tell you. That I know what happened." Nico's eyes gazed down, his grip tightened around the cup. "and I just want you to know that I don't care! Really!" I put my cup down, and put my arm around his shoulder.  
"You are like a brother to me. I swear on the river styx, that if anyone gives you trouble because of your feelings, I will personally make sure that they wont EVER talk to you again. EVER." I looked at him. "okay, Nico?"  
I could feel his shoulder shaking beneath my arm. He put the cup down at the table, and raised a hand and swiped it under his eyes.  
"you don't understand." He muttered. "Nope!" I answered. "and I'm not going to pretend I do either."  
I could hear him chuckle. "But you can talk to me whenever you need to." He looked up at me, his eyes watery. "thanks, I guess." I smiled. No problem, little bud!"


	6. Prophecies and silly capes

_**I fell asleep on the floor. When I woke up I was laying on the floor my limbs in every direction possible. When I looked around, I didn't know where I was. And I couldn't move. Then I realized I hadn't woken up. I was dreaming. And I was dead. I could hear shouting some meters away, but I couldn't move. It sounded like a light saber fight from star wars. All I could think was: I'm probably scaring the shit out of my dorm-mates. The sounds stopped for a second, just enough for two voices to shout rubbish. One voice that sounded like a mix of a huge angry bird and a snake shrieked "AVADA KADAVRA!" at the same time, a younger more boyish voice yelled. "EXPELIARMUS!" or something. There was flickering of green and yellow lights, and I could see the stars flashing about. If I tilted my eyes hard to the left, I could see a tombstone. I feel like that's important. I muttered to myself as I drifted back into consciousness.**_

"she is coming back. Oh my god she is okay. Rachel? Rachel can you hear me?"

I was surrounded by girls. All looking down at me where I was lying in my bed.  
"I told you she was fine! She was just drifting!" I sat up. I was in the girls bedroom in the Gryffindor tower. I had gone back here after my little chat with Nico. "Annabeth, I need to talk to Dumbledore!" I said, swinging my legs out from the bed. A girl with tan skin and brown eyes grabbed my arm. Smiling she said. "no headmaster chatting before breakfast." She smiled. "I'm Parvati Patil, by the way." She smiled. "I'm-"oh I know who you are!" she cut me of, smiling even wider. "The oracle. I relly like those kind of things." I scratched my head. "okay. Um. Is there some school uniform or something that I need to wear?" I asked, not having thought of that. "um, yes." She grabbed a pile of clothes from behind her. "here are your robes. We'll see you downstairs?" I shrugged. "sure!" Parvati and the others headed down. It was only me, Piper and Annabeth left. I pulled the white shirt onto my arms. My shoulders were sore from sleeping in awkward angles. As soon as I started to button up my shirt, realized the awkwardness of my chest being too big for the size someone had picked for me. I buttoned it all the way up, and tried to stretch my arms forward. **_RIPPHA!_**  
Oops… I could feel the cold air brush my back. The shirt was ripped over my shoulders. "No way." Piper exclaimed, walking up to me. "I have a size smaller than this!" I shrugged. "you are shorter than me, though." I suggested. "I think I need a new shirt. At least one size bi-" before I finished my sentence, a new shirt was neatly folded on the bed. "I could get used to this!" I laughed, picking up the shirt. "I AM SHE-HULK!" I yelled, grabbing the sides of my shirt, ripping the rest of it clean off. Annabeth laughed, "SHE HULK HAVE TOO BIG BOOBS FOR SMALL SHIRT! SHE HULK BE MAD!" Annabeth exclaimed, laughing. "INDEED!" I grabbed the new shirt and buttoned it. It was still a bit tight, so four buttons were open. I pulled the vest over my head and adjusted my skirt. "There is no WAY I'll be wearing those robes." I said, staring down at the cape. "naha! Ain't happening" I held it up with my hands.  
"Knee high socks and skirts, okay. Silly cape, no way!" Piper clapped. "The new great prophecy is here!"  
I sighed. "I feel like this is the worst fighting gear EVER!" Annabeth patted my shoulder, "It is, Rachel, It really is." I snorted, and straightened my shirt. "well, let's go." I swear that ive never seen anything sillier than Leo and Nico in School uniforms. Percy and Jason looked Ridiculous, but at least their uniforms fitted. Both Leo and Nico were extremely skinny, so their uniforms sagged in awkward places. Leo still looked excited though.  
He was tapping his hand against his hip, theatrically sighing and raising his eyebrows. "Uhh, ladies, constantly late, aren't they?" Jason just smiled and walked up to piper, muttering something, which I bluntly chose to ignore, I just walked straight up to Leo. "If there just were any lady waiting for you Leo." I patted his dark curls. "just you wait. Maybe one day, there might actually be someone you can wait for." Leo smirked. "oh, you'll see!" Nico snorted, and I smiled at him.  
"Oh, I said I'd meet Parvati in the great hall." I remembered, "see ya!" I ran down the stairs, realizing by the minute why I hated skirts so much. "Hi, Harry!" I said, as I jumped past him down from a staircase railing towards the hall. I liked the fact that I had the chance to move my legs freely, but still! As I walked through the doors of the great hall, I couldn't do anything but stare. The ceiling was an exact copy of the sky, with clouds and all. "WoOw." I muttered. Parvati waved at me from the Gryffindor table, and I skipped over to them. "Hi." I muttered, feeling a bit awkward since I had barely talked to the people around the table. Two girls made space to me and I sat down. "So, you're the Oracle, huh?" a blonde girl with a round face and blue eyes asked.

"I'm Lavender Brown, by the way." I nodded. "Yeah?" I said, gazing over at the bacon in a pile at a plate. She leaned forward, blocking the view to the plate, and asked. "Can you tell me something from my future? Can you read the lines in my hand or something?" I chewed nervously on my lip. "it doesn't really work like that.." this was really uncomfortable. "oh, reeaally?" Lavender said, not believing me. "is there something dramatic in my future that you can't tell me?" I shook my head. "no, it's just that the oracle doesn't work that way." Lavender pouted. "I don't believe you!" she said, turning away. "What is there not to believe?" I asked. "Rachel, our clairvoyance teacher says I'm special." I leaned past her and grabbed the bacon. "Whatever." I took the plate with me and sat down next to Fred and George. "Jeezus people are Chraaaaaazeyy" I said, causing Fred to snort his milk. He held his hand in front of his face, waving at George to get a napkin. He dried f his face and stared at me. "what was that!?" I smiled, and made my best duckface. "Guurl, yao don't evan kno' half of i'!" they both ended up laying on the table laughing. As I finished of my bacon, they asked if I would want to join them on a trip to Hogsmeade.  
Which I thought would be cool. As I stood up, I felt really dizzy, and had to sit down again. _this isn't good. This is not good. You can't do it here! Not now!_ I stood up, and started to walk towards the doors, but didn't make it. I blacked out.

**_I could see myself in third person. My hair was flowing around me as I floated upwards in the air. My hands were stretched out to both sides, and the green mist floated around me, hissing like an irritated snake. My moth fell open and the green smoke welled out from my mouth. A voice spoke, raspy and cold. _**

**_"One shall fall by victory's hand,_**  
**_ one shall see the dead and feel the madness of man._**  
**_ but the master of lightning shall once again fall._**  
**_ and one will be resurrected once and for all."_**  
**_  
_**

and then I collapsed like a rag doll. As my sight faded I could see that people was panicking, some running to grab me. My head hit the ground, and I saw nothing.


	7. Truth serum, Fire and and angry teachers

"Holy Hades and his mother..." I muttered as I sat up. My head felt like someone had moved cabin 9 inside there, and given every single Hephaestus kid ever a hammer and told them to beat the crap out of my brain. Annabeth stood above me, glaring at me with her silvery eyes. "You were out for two days." she said, handing me a glass of water. "The contestants have been chosen." I nodded and sat up, noticing i had no idea where i was. "Where?" My voice was dry and cracking. "Infirmary. A bit more modern than Camp, don´t you think?" I nodded. The walls were white, and decorated with paintings and huge windows. I rubbed my eyes, and took a sip of the... water?! ! spit it out all over my bunk. "What is this?" my throat was burning, and my eyes were watering. "The nurse said it would be good for you. I insisted on ambrosia, but she said she knew what was best." I shuddered, and looked at her with a smirk. "Well, it obviously wasn't better, was it? You brought ambrosia, right?" annabeth grinned and reached down into her pocket. "Of course, i knew that the drink was bull." she pulled out a little silver box. I opened and scraped out the piece of ambrosia. The taste of mango and apples calmed me down immediately. "Be careful, you don't want to overdose." I nodded. I knew I couldn't handle as much nectar or ambrosia as a demigod, but I could take a bit. "By the way, the teachers wants to talk to you about the prophecy. We tried telling them that you know just as little as us, but..." she looked down at her feet. "I know that they do not trust us, but we´ll just have to live with it." She nodded, and sat down at the bed, next to me. "You scared the crap out of us all." I giggled "oh, i scared the crap out of myself." The doors opened, and a huge group of arguing teacher came storming in. I could hear parts of what they said. It didn't sound too good. "We can't let them" "such a disgrace!" "Scaring everyone.." "Major setback."_oh joy._Dumbledore hushed them as they approached my bunk. "So, Oracle." Annabeth straightened. "Her name is Rachel." Her voice was tight, and she seemed almost annoyed. They'd insulted her, I realized. "About your prophecy, what does it mean?" Annabeth was about to say something but I hushed her. "I have absolutely no idea!." The professor with the black hair, Snape, stepped forward. "We do not believe you!" he looked at the headmaster, and said. "A little truth serum, sir. Just a little, so we can make su-" He didn't come any longer. Annabeth unsheathed her dagger, and stood up, her knees bent, ready to attack. "We do not accept this. Rachel is our Oracle! We will not let her be toyed around with like this." The teachers stepped forward, and some even drew their wands. "Stop it! All of you!" I coughed. _Mental note, do not raise your voice after being unconscious for two days._"Give me that damn serum! I do not know anything!" he professor smirked. He was even more unsettling than Nico. "Rachel," Annabeth warned. I looked at her, and smiled. "Go get the others. I want them here, in case something happens." The teachers scowled at me. "Don't you trust us, Rachel?" the headmaster sounded almost hurt. "Nope! Not for a second." I smiled and turned to annabeth. "go get the others." She nodded, and ran off. "Let me just make this clear. You don't trust us, we don't trust you." They didn't seem too thrilled about this. "Annabeth came running back, followed by a group of angry looking demigods. "What the HADES do you think you are doing?!" Percy uncapped riptide. "If anything, ANYTHING, happens to Rachel, there will be war. She is our link between us and the gods." I smiled at them. Nico had his stygian iron sword by side. He didn't look to happy about this. "so, Let's get this over with." I rubbed my palms together. I was so nervous and I felt like puking, but there was no way in the darkest pits of Tartarus they'd see that. Snape handed me a small cup filled with a colorless serum. "It's mostly water." I looked up, confused. "You would only need three drops." Snape said with his stone-like face, and I nodded. _I DONT WANT TO I DONT WANT TO I DONT WANT TO I DON-_**GLUP!** At first i felt a bit dizzy. then everything seemed smooth. "Now, Rachel." Dumbledore smiled at me. "What does your prophecy mean?" "I don't know." He sighed. "What does the Oracles prophecy mean, then?" I shrugged. "i don't know." The headmaster sighed and looked over at Snape. "I told her that she doesn't know." The black haired teacher snarled. "She knows!" Jason sighed, and tapped his pocket anxiously; I guessed that his coin/sword was there. My head felt feverishly light, and i couldn't think clearly. "So, can we go now?" Leo was clearly impatient. Dumbledore nodded, and handed me a cup filled with a white liquid. As I drank it, I could feel the mistiness drain from my head.

"That teacher gives me the freaky deakies." Leo shuddered as we walked upstairs to the Great hall. "Snape?" Annabeth asked. Leo nodded and grinned sheepishly at some beauxbatons girls who were walking by. They snickered and walked on. "Do you have any clue what the first challenge is going to be?" Percy glanced at me. I shook my head. "Not yet, but I can check later. Or, at least I can try." Jason nodded. "We should send someone which the most fitting powers." When I nodded, I could feel exactly how sore my neck was. My stomach made the sound of a dying narwhale, and I pressed my hands on it. "I seriously NEED food." Leo chuckled. "I think we could all hear that." As we entered the great hall, I looked around, and I could see a huge group of people at the hufflepuff table, standing around something, or someone. "It's Cedric Diggory. He is one of Hogwarts tributes." Annabeth muttered. "Wait, one off? I thought there was only one tribute per. school?" Annabeth nodded, "Someone Messed with the choosing cup. Harry potter is in too." _okaaaaayyyyy... noooot gooood._ "So, Cedric is like, Everyone's favorite?" Percy nodded. "But we will kick everyone's ass!" He sounded so confident I couldn't help but smile. "Hopefully!" Jason grinned. I sat down by the Gryffindor table, only to have people shuffle away from me, giving me unsure or nasty glances. Fred and George grinned and waved on me from further up the table. "So, can you try to see anything Rachel?" Piper asked, sitting down next to Jason. Nico sat down next to me, and on the other side sat Leo. I closed my eyes and concentrated. I could almost feel the heat from the... _Fire?_"Leo, you should definitely go!" I said. "And Just Leo! Nobody else but Leo!" Percy and Jason looked disappointed at me. "Why just him? We could bring two, you know." I nodded. "I know. I don't know exactly what were up against, but it involves a shitload of fire, so we should only send one!" Leo rubbed his palms tougher and grinned excitedly. This is going to be good!" I nodded. "Did you pack the fire proof clothes?" Piper asked, eyeing him. "Of course!" He smirked. "We wouldn't like everyone to be distracted by my extremphl" Piper shoved his face backwards with her hand. "Oh shut up!" We all ended up laughing as Leo fell off the bench, dragging Jason with him, which ended with the two of them in an awkward tangle of Legs and confused boys. It didn't get any better when Leo began wiggling his eyebrows at Jason as he tried to untangle himself. Even Nico started chuckling. Percy almost snorted his water, laughing so badly. "I feel like we aren't taking this all too seriously!" Annabeth grinned, looking at everyone, one by one. "I don't feel like we have to." Percy smiled and put his arm around the daughter of Athena. "I feel like we are all good." He pressed his lips against her temple. Nico shifted uncomfortably next to me. "how long 'til the first challenge?" I asked my mouth full of food. "Two days, I think." Jason smiled his stapler scar twitching as he did so. I yawned, stretching my arms up in the air. "I think I will sleep in the rest of the day." I said, standing up. "See y'all" i didn't get far, though. Just after I was outside the great oak doors, I felt two pairs of hands lifting me up, taking me in a complete opposite direction. "hey, put me down!" I could hear Fred chuckling, and immediately stoped struggling. "You said you would g to hogsmeade, didn't you?"


End file.
